gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/If I imagined you as a Mario Character
SO I'M JUST DOING THIS FOR ATTENTION AND TO COPY NULTS BLAGHADHJFBLAKJDFHLAKJ. *Inhale* *Exhale* I mean, I wanted to do this because other people are doing Pokemon, so Neddy is going to do something diffrent. This is If I imagined you as a Mario character. Me (Waluigi) This is a gimme. He's stupid, funny & underweight. That's me. Parax (The Aliens from Shiverburn Galaxy AKA HellValleySkyTree) This technically isn't a character, but it fits Par, so i'm sticking with it. If you don't know who these d00ds are, here is some info from the Super Mario Wiki: On the missions Prince Pikante's Peppery Mood and Octo-Army Icy Rainbow Romp, if the player uses first-person view and looks up at the glacier cliffs in the scenery, three figures can be seen watching Mario. As he progress through the first mission, they seem to follow him (this happens because they are in the background). The texture for these creatures is known as "HellValleySkyTree", associated with the sky model "BeyondHellValleySky". The three figures also appear in Grandmaster Galaxy in the Pull Star Planet. They cannot be reached by hacking; if Mario attempts to use a flying cheat and go to them, he will lose a life. The cliffs are pre-rendered, making it impossible to get closer to them. The figures resemble a Kodama, a spirit from Japanese folklore said to live in certain trees on the inner reaches of the mountains. Chopping down a tree that houses a Kodama is said to bring bad luck. Nintendo has not revealed what these strange figures are, but similar figures can be seen in parts of Super Mario 3D Land. '' '' Nults McKagan (Wario) Wario is stupid, funny, comedic, etc. And mah friend, so that iz Nults. <3 Jeremiah Garland (Boo) Much like Par, much is still to be known about Garland, just, In a less creepy way... Kind of. Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) (Yoshi) Albert amazes me. This guy is somehow always happy, so he relates to Yoshi well. Jim Logan (Bowser) Jim & Bowser are alike in many ways. #1 Bowser leads a massive army to take down his enemy. Jim lead the 6th Brethren Court to take down his enemy, the English. #2 Bowser has this dark side about him... But is somehow able to go from killing Mario to playing golf with him. Jim is the same way. Taylor1357 (Hammer Bro) So, this one is kind of a gimme. Taylor = Assassin or Templar or whatever. Hammer Bro = Assassin or Hammer throwing maniac. Sir Joseph Grey (Kamek) Kamek is usually the one keeping things in order with the Koopa army when Bowser loses his mind. This reminds me of Joseph and the EITC. Johnny Goldtimbers (Baby Bowser) In the Koopa Kingdom, Baby Bowser is #2 in charge. I guess this would be the same for Johnny. <3 Marrace (F.L.U.D.D.) From one of the more underrated Mario games, F.L.U.D.D. (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device) is a machine used by Mario after he is framed for causing a mess, and making all of the Shine Sprites go away. Throughout the game, Mario and FLUDD create a bond, and together they clean up the mess. This reminds me of the trio that is Breasly, Mallace & Goldtimbers. They cleaned up the mess that was Pearson & the fruit. And thus, it makes me happeh. Hannah Bluefeather (Goombella) So, Goombella is like the girl every gamer would like. She's smart, your friend, & she can kick some ass. I just summed up Hannah in 2 sentences. Yup.. Richard Venables (General Guy) So, this is the first extremely obscure person I am doing. General Guy is the leader of the Shy Guys and the mastermind responsible for the numerous robberies in Toad Town during the events of Chapter 4 in Paper Mario. His main base of operations is the Shy Guy's Toy Box. Richard lead a 95th, 74th and 51st regiments in the Switzerland campaign during the Swiss/Romanian conflict, and lead them in Africa as well under Field Marshall Wellington. He also conquered Bengal for the British as well as Ceylon. He is a general. Like General Guy. Category:Blog posts